Yukimura Hyouga
Yukimura Hyouga (雪村豹牙) is a forward and the ace striker of Hakuren and also a forward of Kakumei Senbatsu Team in the GO Game. Profile Inazuma Eleven GO *''"With his talent discovered by Fubuki, he is a super striker, one of the best in the northern region."'' History 's flashback.]] He was coached by Fubuki Shirou when he joined Hakuren. Both were very close and he learnt a lot from Fubuki. He was able to master Eternal Blizzard and thanked Fubuki. He was also able to create Panther Blizzard with some help from Fubuki, though Yukimura finished the hissatsu all on his own when Fubuki left. Appearance Yukimura has navy blue hair, but in some scans, his hair is sometimes shown to possess a more purple tint. He has teal eyes and a slightly pale skin tone. He is seen wearing the Hakuren uniform and jacket. After becoming a SEED, Yukimura loses the "light" in his eyes. THowevre after realizing during the match that Fubuki had not betrayed him and when the team started to play "their soccer", the "light" in his eyes came back. Personality Yukimura is very kind to Fubuki, but when he plays soccer, he becomes very serious. After becoming a SEED, he became a totally different person. This was seen when he hit Fubuki's hand and yelled at him, claiming he "betrayed" him, but in the end, his true personality gradually came back when he came to know the truth about Fubuki. Plot (GO) He is first seen in Fubuki's flashback when he was being trained by Fubuki to use Eternal Blizzard in Episode 25. Then, he appears to Fubuki along with Shirosaki Katsuya and reveals that he has become .]] a SEED because he thought that Fubuki betrayed him, but actually, Fubuki was removed from the post of Hakuren's coach by the Fifth Sector. When Fubuki called him, Yukimura slaps his hand and state that he is an enemy he needs to defeat, leaving the former shocked, confused and hurt. In Episode 26, when he was playing against Raimon, it is shown that he was a very good player. He scored one point using Panther Blizzard, and it was revealed that Fubuki was the one who taught it to him, althought he just told him the idea right before he was fired from his position. Yukimura thinks that Fubuki had betrayed him when he left Hakuren although Fubuki still likes him as his student in the past. It is seen in Episode 26 that he had a lot of flashbacks of the days he was with Fubuki and learning some Hissatsu Techniques. At the end he used his Keshin to score and in the next episode, he used his Icicle Road and scored the second goal. In Episode 27, at the end of the match when Raimon scored the last goal, Yukimura said that this is Raimon's soccer. When he turned and looked at Fubuki, he realized that Fubuki did not betray him. In the end Fubuki cheered for Yukimura, which let Yukimura's true personality come back. He becamed surprised when Tenma's Majin Pegasus was able to block Gousetsu no Saia's hissatsu, Icicle Road. At the end, he and Fubuki reunited with Yukimura with a handshake. Later, in Episode 44 he along with Fubuki were seen at Amano Mikado Stadium, watching the match and listening to Hibiki's speech. Hissatsu *'SH Eternal Blizzard '(Anime) *'SH Panther Blizzard' *'SH Icicle Road' *'﻿OF White Blade' (GO Game) *'﻿OF Sprint Warp' (GO Game) *'SK' Rikabari (GO Game) Keshin *'KH Gousetsu no Saia' Game Appearance Trivia *'Yukimura''s face is quite similar to Fubuki's face. *He has a similar hairstyle as Tsurugi Yuuichi and Himejima Kiwamu. *He seems to be "The Fubuki of Inazuma Eleven GO". *It seems he used to be Fubuki's junior, by calling him "Fubuki-senpai"(senior) and not calling him by Coach Fubuki (Fubuki-kantoku) *He learnt Eternal Blizzard from Fubuki. *His surname, Hyouga, means "teeth of the panther" (豹 "panther" and 牙 "teeth"), a reference to his hissatsu, Panther Blizzard. *His last name, Yukimura, means "snowy village" (雪 "snow" and 村 "village"). *It's said by Shirosaki Katsuya that Yukimura is Hakuren's best player and ace striker. *Some fans think that he is Fubuki Atsuya reborn, as he has a similar hair color to the Fubuki twins' father, eyes like their mother and also an excellent forward and ace striker. Category:Hakuren GO Category:GO characters Category:Keshin User Category:Forwards Category:SEED Category:Holy Road All Star Team S Category:Incarnates Category:Wind Character Category:Kakumei Senbatsu Team Category:Inazuma ‘11 Category:New Generation Japan Category:Boys Category:Fifth Sector Category:Antagonist Category:Protagonist